1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary coupler systems for use with railroad freight cars and more particularly to a carrier assembly which inhibits droop of a cylindrical rotary coupler shank and its attached type-E coupler head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Type-F rotary coupler systems are in common use today with railroad freight cars. Rotary coupler systems allow individual rotation of joined cars so that contents in the individual cars may be readily removed by dumping such. The F-type rotary coupler system may be modified to incorporate an E-type coupler head and a cylindrical shank portion. When so modified, a carrier assembly is used to help support the shank portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,822 sets forth the type-F coupler in considerable detail. U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,436 discloses means by which a striker assembly of a type-F coupler may be modified to use the type-E coupler head and cylindrical shank portion. As shown, a carrier assembly comprising a carrier portion, being in this case an adapter, and a saddle casting portion is placed in a spring box formed as part of the type-F striker casting. The saddle casting portion helps support the coupler shank while allowing the shank and coupler head to rotate during a dump procedure. The saddle casting also allows the shank and coupler head to swing laterally as the railroad car to which the coupler is attached travels about a curved section of track, for example. Another example of carrier assembly for a rotary coupler system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,017.
Heretofore, the type-E coupler system has not been adapted as a rotary coupler for use by the U.S. railroad industry.